Cosas Que Odio De Ti
by Fer Higurashi
Summary: A Mimi le faltarían dedos para enumerar todas las cosas que odia de ese rubio arrogante, a Matt no le cuesta nada mencionar miles de defectos de esa niña caprichosa. Sin embargo, esas pequeñas cosas que se odian a veces son las que hacen amar...


**"Cosas Que Odio De Ti"**

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Es propiedad intelectual de Toei Animation._

_Clasificación: PG-13/Song-Fic Apto para adolescentes y adultos. _

_Género: Romance_

_Pareja: Matt Ishida/Mimi Tachikawa_

_Notas de la autora: Fic viejisimo que se había quedado en el baúl de los recuerdos. Cuando aún era una pequeña inocente y empezaba a escribir. Y como casi todo lo que me gusta, aunque Mimi y Matt son una pareja que va en contra de toda regla, los AMO juntos y creo que son el uno para el otro. Y ahí va una probaditaa! La canción de inspiración es tan vieja como este fic: Cosas que odio de voz, de Floricienta. Cada vez que la oigo no puedo evitar pensar que es la canción perfecta "Matt/Mimi". Así que.._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Había peleado con él de nuevo, el perfecto, el niño lindo, el popular, el más querido por las chicas, el rubio de ojos azules, el rebelde, El Teenaged Wolf, en pocas palabras, Matt...

Ella, al ser la chica perfecta, la porrista estrella, la linda, la perseguida por los hombres más apuestos, la tierna, la dulce, la guapa y la joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel no podía estar con él....

-Idiota- murmuró para si misma la joven, que caminaba cabizbaja y de mal humor por las calles llenas de Odaiba- Es un idiota-

En pocas palabras, ella y ese chico no podían estar juntos, siempre terminaban discutiendo por todo, él la consideraba una niña chiflada, ella lo consideraba un bruto salvaje ¿Por qué lo había conocido? ¿Qué había hecho ella para ser una niña elegida y conocer a ese solitario joven de ojos azules?

Ese joven era un misterio, detrás de ese chico burlón se escondía aquel niño solitario que solía ser, un niño tierno y caballeroso capaz de tratar bien a una dama ¿Por qué con ella tenía que ser tan odioso? ¿Por qué se había cruzado en su camino?

Nunca pensé que encontraría

Alguien distinto como vos

Si fue difícil el encuentro

Conocerte, conocerte fue un error

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ser tan grosero, lo odiaba por ser tan bruto para tratarla, lo odiaba por muchas cosas, lo odiaba por ser Matt.

Si bien cuando ella se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos, Nueva York y él la había despedido calurosamente y hasta con lágrimas en los ojos y se habían jurado ser los mejores amigos ¿Por qué ahora que ya no eran unos niños y ella vivía de nuevo en Japón se peleaban tanto? ¿Qué le había hecho ella?

-Me hubiera quedado en Nueva York- se dijo ella mientras se detenía en un parque y se sentaba en una de las bancas de ahí, había empezado a llover ya, pero no importaba.

Quería estar lejos de él, le hacía daño que siempre estuviesen peleando, quería olvidarse de sus insultos y reproches, quería olvidar que algún día fueron amigos y su amistad se había perdido, quería olvidar sus ojos azules, quería olvidar que aún sentía algo por él, e intentaba ocultarlo con sus peleas...quería olvidarlo a él....

En tantas cosas yo te odio

Que me hace mal estar con vos

Quisiera tenerte muy lejos

Olvidarme, olvidarme de quien sos

La lluvia aumentó de intensidad, la joven castaña no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió cabizbaja, sin darse cuenta, a sus mejillas se agregaron más gotas, pero no de lluvia, esta era agua salada que provenía de sus ojos, lloraba.....como siempre hacía por él, solo llorar...

Se quitó con furia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, mientras respiraba ajetreadamente, con tristeza, con impotencia, las lágrimas se confundían con las gruesas gotas de lluvia helada, pero su mirada perdida delataba que no podía ocultar el dolor de su corazón....

Estuvo ahí un buen rato ¿Cuánto? Quince minutos, media hora, dos horas, un día, toda una eternidad, no le importaba, nada le importaba si ese rubio la trataba así, si ese joven la odiaba...

Lo que supo fue que estuvo el tiempo suficiente como para sentirse resfriada y débil por la helada lluvia que caía sobre ella, que hacía que sus ojos se cerraran inconscientemente y que continuos escalofríos atacaran su espalda helada.

-"Dios, ahora tendré que quedarme aquí, ni siquiera siento ganas de pararme"- pensó la joven, seguido de un estornudo, su abrigo ya no le servía pues estaba empapado, y sus cinco sentidos tampoco le estaban ayudando como deberían.

Como si el cielo la estuviera vigilando y velando por ella, sintió una tela cálida en su espalda, lo que la hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y alzar la vista para ver bien esa sombra que se había parado justo frente a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer con gran esfuerzo debido a su estado, a unos intensos ojos azules, como el mar, como el cielo, su cielo....

El hombre de cabellos dorados parecía ser una visión, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y sacudir su cabeza para asegurarse que aquello era real, tenía que serlo. Y lo era.

Le extendía una mano con delicadeza, y la miraba con una ternura que ella apenas reconoció, y esa sonrisa que era arrogante la mayoría de las veces, ahora irradiaba una infinita ternura.....todo lo que odiaba estaba en él, en ese joven que le tendía una mano y había colocado su abrigo en su mojada espalda....esperando que ella aceptara su ayuda....sus ojos, su cara, su sonrisa, él.....estaba ahí, junto con todo lo que odiaba.

Odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora

Esos ojos verde cielo

Y tu forma de mirar

Odio de vos como se mueva tu boca

Lo que siento si me rozas

Lo que dices al hablar

-Tonta, estas empapada- eso también lo odiaba, sus palabras, el movimiento de sus labios al dejar salir sus palabras, aquellos labios que también entonaban las más bellas canciones, pero poca atención podía prestarle a eso ahora, no podía odiarlo ¿Cómo poder odiar al hombre al que amaba? Era algo simplemente ilógico.

Al único que le había ofrecido esas sonrisas arrogantes, el único que tenía esos ojos como el cielo, él único para ella...

Tomó su mano, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba, por dos cosas, estaba débil, y era la mano de Matt la que estaba tomando, sentía su cuerpo helado, y sus piernas le fallaban, la lluvia pronto haría su cometido, y ella estaría solo al cuidado de Matt, de su amor frustrado, del hombre al que no podía odiar.

Odio de vos que no te odio

Ni un poquito

Que me gustas y que ya no puedo más

Porque creo que te amo

Más que a nadie, más que a todo

Yo te amo, yo te amo

No te odio

Su cuerpo no pudo más, cerró sus ojos, dejó caer su cuerpo débil al costado y solo pudo quedarse con la imagen de su rubio asustado, con sus ojos abiertos con preocupación y su boca articulando algo que no pudo escuchar, solo comprendió algo: no podía odiar a ese joven, por más que quisiera.

* * *

La miraba embelesado, delineando sus finas facciones con la punta de su dedo índice, paseando su mano de vez en cuando por sus rosadas mejillas, que ahora estaban blancas como la nieve.

-Niña tonta ¿Qué fue lo que te puso así?- preguntó el rubio a la joven que yacía recostada frente a la chimenea de la casa de Matt, el joven, después de que esta se desmayase en la banca del parque, la había llevado en brazos hasta su casa.

Con un nudo en la garganta y tragando saliva, le había quitado los dos abrigos empapados que llevaba encima, y ahora contenía la respiración al ver la fina blusa de seda rosa empapada, pegada a su estético cuerpo, delineando cada una de sus agraciadas curvas.

¿Por qué le pasaba todo eso a él? Por más que se esmeraba en parecer odioso ante la joven Tachikawa terminaba doblando su orgullo al verla tan indefensa.

Hacía años, eran los mejores amigos del mundo, siempre unidos ante todo, con una sonrisa para el otro, confiando siempre, ¿Por qué todo había cambiado?

El mismo lo sabía, se había enamorado de la joven, enamorado como un estúpido de la caprichosa Mimi, el rebelde del equipo, el frío y solitario joven enamorado de una princesa como ella ¿Cómo diablos podía ser eso? Mimi no podía fijarse en un salvaje como él, él no podía darle lo que ella se merecía.

Por eso todo había cambiado, por eso había dado un giro a su forma de ser para con ella, para alejarla de él, para no enamorarse más de ella y hacerle daño, y ella, poco a poco lo había comenzado a odiar, y le dolía, pero era lo que necesitaba, que ella lo odiara. Así, nunca podía lastimarla, no podía lastimarla con ese amor tan loco que le tenía.

Que equivocado estaba Matt Ishida, su mente odiaba a la Tachikawa, porque quería que ella lo odiara a la vez, pero sabía muy bien que su corazón estaba atado de por vida a esa niña mimada y caprichosa, y a la vez madura de la que se había enamorado.

Me pasan tantas cosas juntas

Que se me parte la razón

En mi cabeza yo te odio

Y mi corazón, mi corazón

Esta con vos

¿Cómo Mimi se iba a fijar en él? Eso jamás iba a poder ser, por eso, intentaba odiarla, odiar todas las virtudes que poseía, lo había intentado numerosas ocasiones, y solo había conseguido enamorarse más de lo que creía que odiaba, y de paso, hacer que Mimi lo odiara a él.

Su frialdad, su poca delicadeza, su brusquedad, su egocentrismo, todo eso era una barrera para que Mimi no pudiera fijarse en él, y lo había logrado.

-Mi niña, perdóname- murmuró con ternura acostándose junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras su codo lo apoyaba en el suelo, para así poder admirar a detalle cada una de las hermosas facciones de Mimi.

Cada vez que la veía, ese sentimiento de nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, intenso, solo así podía describir lo que sentía hacía ella, amor desenfrenado que había intentado reprimir por tanto tiempo.

Salió de su embelesamiento al verla temblar, y recordó así como ella debía sentir un frío intenso por lo empapado de su ropa, pero no podía hacer más que esperar a que se secara con el calor que la chimenea encendida brindaba.

Era de noche ya, las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio de las ventanas, su casa, estaba en lo alto de una hermosa colina, y el ambiente de las noches ahí era simplemente misterioso, lejos de la ciudad, del sonido molesto de carros pasando, de cualquier cosa que no fuera el canto del viento y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles crujir, el otoño ya había llegado a Odaiba junto con amores ocultos.

-¿Qué hago?- Matt se pasó la mano por el cabello con angustia, mordiendo su labio inferior al observar el estado de Mimi.

Sin pensar más se dirigió por una manta de su habitación, al regresar a la sala cubrió a la joven con delicadeza y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura, sintiendo su corazón explotar ante el contacto, esa noche iba a ser muy prometedora....

¿Será el comienzo de una historia?

¿Será tal vez un gran amor?

Es tan intenso lo que siento

Es tan grande, es tan grande

Esta pasión

Después de masajear un poco sus brazos para que dejara de titiritar, fue a la cocina para preparar una sopa caliente, esperando que cuando la joven despertara no se la aventara en la cara.

La había llevado a su casa, lejos de la ciudad, donde vivía el solo y por cierto él la trataba horrible ¿Cómo no se pondría furiosa?

Después de reflexionar y terminar la sopa, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, en donde pudo ver claramente que el color de Mimi había regresado a su rostro y dejaba de titiritar.

Dejó el plato de sopa en la mesita de la sala y se sentó a su lado, mirando de nuevo embelesado su bella figura delineada por el fuego de la chimenea, el ambiente cada vez estaba más cargado de ternura y con un disparo de hormonas total por parte de él, a sus 22 años y estando frente a la mujer que amaba no podía pasarle algo diferente.

Toda ella era perfecta, no encontraba nada que la hiciera poco atractiva o hermosa; su cuerpo, esbelto y alto, llevaba consigo una bellas curvas difíciles de ignorar; su rostro, fino y de facciones exquisitas, era el más hermoso que le había tocado ver jamás; su cabello castaño y ensortijado le daba más fuerza a su apodo "princesa" y su forma de ser tan fresca y llena de vida era lo que lo había enamorado.

Tan diferente, tan única, tan especial, tan ella... solo ella podía ser así, solo ella podía despertar esa ternura en él, solo ella lo podía enamorar cada día más, solo ella despertaba sus más anhelados deseos de amor. Solo Mimi podía ser el amor de su vida.

Odio de vos esos bucles de princesa

Esa risa que es tan fresca

Tu carita de muñeca

Odio de vos tus colores estridentes

Y tus tules y tus flores

Tan hermosa y diferente

Con un nudo en la garganta y tragando saliva, observó como la joven movía sus brazos y apretaba los párpados en señal de que iba despertando, ¿Qué haría? Estaba a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo y de su rostro, y dudaba que ella quisiera verlo, seguro al abrir sus ojos solo atinaría a golpearlo por haberla llevado a su casa de noche.

Se daría cuenta que no llevaba su abrigo consigo, ni sus zapatos y que estaba acostada frente a una chimenea, en un cuarto a media luz a merced de él ¿Cómo no se iba a enfurecer?

La joven abrió sus ojos, topándose con esa mirada zafiro que había visto antes de caer desmayada, esa mirada azul que le robaba el aliento y la hacía soñar cada noche. Sacudió su cabeza, se sentía algo débil, con frío y mareada, y el rostro de Matt lo veía a escasos milímetros del suyo ¿Estaba soñando?

-Mimi- escuchó claramente su nombre salir de los labios de lo que creía era una ilusión, lo que la sacó de toda duda, estaba con Matt, frente a una chimenea, recostada en la alfombra y con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo.

Recordaba haberse desmayado frente a él en ese parque en el cual había llorado y había dejado que la lluvia la enfermara, eso solo podía significar algo: ¿Matt había cuidado de ella?

Se enderezó mientras se tocaba la cabeza, para después mirar a Matt con sus ojos delatando una sorpresa infinita ¿Cómo Matt la había cuidado si la odiaba como a nadie?

Matt no recibió un golpe, ni un insulto, ni un grito, ni una mirada fría y llena de rencor como él esperaba, a cambio solo recibió una mirada confundida y unos ojos destilando una infinita ternura, no aquel sentimiento de rencor que siempre le brindaba por medio de sus castaños ojos.

-¿Matt? ¿Qué hago en tu casa?- preguntó esto seguido de un estornudo y un escalofrío notado por el ojiazul, que preocupado se acercó a ella.

La recostó de nuevo, colocando un dedo en sus labios para que no dijera nada, la cubrió con la manta mientras negaba con su cabeza, dándole a entender que no hablara.

Tomó la sopa que tenía en la mesa y comenzó a dársela a Mimi como si fuese una niña pequeña, cuidando que no se quemara al recibir las cucharadas del caliente líquido.

-Te desmayaste en el parque, te traje a mi casa, espero no te moleste- le dijo una vez que ella hubiese terminado de comer.

Se miraron, bajando luego esa mirada que apenas pudieron retener unos segundos, bajaron sus rostros sonrojados y titubearon un poco.

Mimi sintió su corazón latir más aprisa, la sala estaba inmersa en la oscuridad, y la única luz que había era la de la chimenea que alumbraba sus rostros, la lluvia no había cesado y seguía golpeando las ventanas, el frío que se sentía antes había sido reemplazado por el calor de la chimenea, y de sus cuerpos.

-No me molesta- le dijo ella volteando su rostro, mientras él sorprendido levantaba su cabeza y la miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ella le regresó la mirada, ternura, solo eso podía desprender esa bella mirada miel, que lo hacía perder por momentos la cabeza ¡El no podía dejarse vencer por lo que sentía! ¡No podía ser amable con ella!

Suspiró, su conciencia le ganó esta vez, no podía dejar de amarla, no podía odiarla por más que quisiera, no podía tratarla mal, solo esa noche, no sería así.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- se acercó a ella aun hincado, mientras esta sentía su respiración acelerarse a medida que el rubio se acercaba, su rostro quedó a escasos milímetros del suyo de nuevo, pero esta vez, ambos estaban conscientes de lo que hacían.

-Si, estoy mejor-

Bajó la mirada, haciendo sonreír al ojiazul, solo esa timidez y ternura las poseía ella y le fascinaban.

Tomó su barbilla, obligándola a levantar su mirada castaña, haciendo que se cruzara con la de él.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes Mimi?- le preguntó ablandando su mirada, haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos de par en par ¿En realidad era Matt el que estaba frente a ella?

¿Matt estaba siendo tierno y amable? Ese niño rebelde y salvaje no la trataba así, solo en sus sueños en donde le declaraba su amor y vivían felices por siempre, pero esa era la realidad....su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para lograr entender a Matt Ishida.

-No te tengo miedo, tu eres el que me odias y me haces mucho daño- ante esta declaración por parte de una decidida joven, Matt no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse.

No se esperó tal respuesta, jamás pensó que su indiferencia la dañara ¿Acaso Mimi también podía sentir algo más que simple amistad por él? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pensando; tal vez su felicidad era Mimi, tal vez él era la felicidad de Mimi, y en vez de hacerle un bien con su "supuesto odio" solo la lastimaba más.

¿¡Qué diablos había pretendido con eso!? Todo ese tiempo pensó que le hacía un bien, pues un bruto como él no era nada para Mimi, pero en vez de arreglar las cosas solo se había privado de su amor y felicidad, reteniendo sus sentimientos en su corazón y entregándole otros a cambio, otros que la lastimaban más que los que el realmente tenía para ella.

-Soy un estúpido-

Diciendo esto la abrazó, recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, mientras acariciaba sus brazos con lentitud ¿Qué diablos había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? Muy poco le importaba si Mimi lo amaba o no, él estaba enamorado de ella y solo la había lastimado con su forma de tratarla, con su odio fingido, con sus estupideces.

-Matt- la joven hundió la cara en su pecho, acariciando la fuerte espalda del joven rubio que la sostenía en brazos, poco le importaba si él la odiaba, ella lo amaba demasiado para alejarlo de su vida.

Matt tomó su barbilla de nuevo, y sin decirle nada, acercó sus labios a los de ella, juntándolos, primero fue un roce, tibio, cálido, tierno, poco después se dejaron llevar y cerraron por completo sus ojos, ella se relajó en sus brazos y él la abrazó con más fuerza, besándola, demostrando en ese beso todo su amor reprimido por tanto tiempo, por miedo al rechazo, a la desilusión, por miedo a no merecerla.

Una lágrima rozó su mejilla, sabía bien que eran lágrimas que la Tachikawa estaba derramando, intentó separarse, pensando que ella no deseaba ese beso, pero su sorpresa fue tal al sentir como la mano de la joven ejercía presión en su nuca, obligándolo a quedarse unido a ella. Sonrió, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo y besándola con más fuerza, sin restar ternura, sabiendo que los sentimientos de su princesa eran iguales a los suyos.

Se abrazaron más fuerte, mientras Mimi seguía derramando lágrimas, al fin su sueño se convertía en realidad frente a sus ojos. Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos, sonrientes y con sus frentes unidas, Matt solo atinó a decir una frase que cambió el rumbo de sus vidas.

-Nunca te podría odiar mi princesa, te amo con todo mi ser y así será hasta que exhale mi último suspiro-

Mimi sonrió, llorando de nuevo, comprendió que el odio de Matt era solo una máscara que ahora se quebraba ante ella, en esa noche en la que las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza en los cristales de las ventanas y solo aquella chimenea iluminaba la habitación cálida por el amor que emanaban los corazones de los dos habitantes.

El odio no existía en ninguno de ellos, solo un amor reprimido durante largo tiempo, amor que ya salía flote.....

-Yo también te amo, Matt- el rubio sonrió al escucharla, tomando la pequeña mano de Mimi apoyada en su pecho y besándola con ternura, aún con sus frentes unidas y sus cuerpos abrazados.

El odio había desaparecido, aquel que en vano ambos habían querido demostrar...

Odio de vos que no te odio

Ni un poquito, que me gustas

Y que ya no puedo más

Porque creo que te amo

Más que a nadie, más que a todo

La besó de nuevo, recostándola en la suave alfombra frente a la luz de la chimenea, aún el ambiente estaba cargado de ternura, y una pasión que comenzaba a sentirse en ambos cuerpos.

Recostados, se besaron lentamente, fue un beso, otro, otro, otro, un abrazo que daba a entender que no querían separarse, y que su amor reprimido por tanto tiempo necesitaba su recompensa y con creces.

La ternura dio paso a la pasión, y frente a la luz de la chimenea, los besos se convirtieron en caricias, y las palabras de amor dichas se repetían como disco rayado en sus mentes, al igual que las caricias que se grababan con fuego en sus cuerpos.

Continuaron besándose, amándose como siempre debió haber sido.....recostados en la suave alfombra frente a la luz de la chimenea en aquel cuarto oscuro y la lluvia continuando afuera, mientras las caricias entre ambos continuaban.....y el tiempo pasaba lentamente....

¿Se tiene que explicar lo que pasó después?

Yo te amo, yo te amo

No te odio.


End file.
